The invention pertains to the field of computer directed instruments for performing the polymerase chain reaction (hereafter PCR). More particularly, the invention pertains to automated instruments that can perform the polymerase chain reaction simultaneously on many samples with a very high degree of precision as to results obtained for each sample. This high precision provides the capability, among other things, of performing so-called xe2x80x9cquantitative PCRxe2x80x9d.
To amplify DNA (Deoxyribose Nucleic Acid) using the PCR process, it is necessary to cycle a specially constituted liquid reaction mixture through a PCR protocol including several different temperature incubation periods. The reaction mixture is comprised of various components such as the DNA to be amplified and at least two primers selected in a predetermined way so as to be sufficiently complementary to the sample DNA as to be able to create extension products of the DNA to be amplified. The reaction mixture includes various enzymes and/or other reagents, as well as several deoxyribonucleoside triphosphates such as dATP, dCTP, dGTP and dTTP. Generally, the primers are oligonucleotides which are capable of acting as a point of initiation of synthesis when placed under conditions in which synthesis of a primer extension product which is complimentary to a nucleic acid strand is induced, i.e., in the presence of nucleotides and inducing agents such as thermostable DNA polymerase at a suitable temperature and pH.
The Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) has proven a phenomenally successful technology for genetic analysis, largely because it is so simple and requires relatively low cost instrumentation. A key to PCR is the concept of thermocycling: alternating steps of melting DNA, annealing short primers to the resulting single strands, and extending those primers to make new copies of double stranded DNA. In thermocycling, the PCR reaction mixture is repeatedly cycled from high temperatures ( greater than 90xc2x0C.) for melting the DNA, to lower temperatures (40xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C.) for primer annealing and extension. The first commercial system for performing the thermal cycling required in the polymerase chain reaction, the Perkin-Elmer Cetus DNA Thermal Cycler, was introduced in 1987.
Applications of PCR technology are now moving from basic research to applications in which large numbers of similar amplifications are routinely run. These areas include diagnostic research, biopharmaceutical development, genetic analysis, and environmental testing. Users in these areas would benefit from a high performance PCR system that would provide the user with high throughput, rapid turn-around time, and reproducible results. Users in these areas must be assured of reproducibility from sample-to-sample, run-to-run, lab-to-lab, and instrument-to-instrument.
For example, the physical mapping process in the Human Genome Project may become greatly simplified by utilizing sequence tagged sites. An STS is a short, unique sequence easily amplified by PCR and which identifies a location on the chromosome. Checking for such sites to make genome maps requires amplifying large numbers of samples in a short time with protocols which can be reproducibly run throughout the world.
As the number of PCR samples increases, it becomes more important to integrate amplification with sample preparation and post-amplification analysis. The sample vessels must not only allow rapid thermal cycling but also permit more automated handling for operations such as solvent extractions and centrifugation. The vessels should work consistently at low volumes, to reduce reagent costs.
Generally PCR temperature cycling involves at least two incubations at different temperatures. One of these incubations is for primer hybridization and a catalyzed primer extension reaction. The other incubation is for denaturation, i.e., separation of the double stranded extension products into single strand templates for use in the next hybridization and extension incubation interval. The details of the polymerase chain reaction, the temperature cycling and reaction conditions necessary for PCR as well as the various reagents and enzymes necessary to perform the reaction are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,202, 4,683,195, EPO Publication 258,017 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,818 (Taq polymerase enzyme patent), which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The purpose of a polymerase chain reaction is to manufacture a large volume of DNA which is identical to an initially supplied small volume of xe2x80x9cseedxe2x80x9d DNA. The reaction involves copying the strands of the DNA and then using the copies to generate other copies in subsequent cycles. Under ideal conditions, each cycle will double the amount of DNA present thereby resulting in a geometric progression in the volume of copies of the xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cseedxe2x80x9d DNA strands present in the reaction mixture.
A typical PCR temperature cycle requires that the reaction mixture be held accurately at each incubation temperature for a prescribed time and that the identical cycle or a similar cycle be repeated many times. A typical PCR program starts at a sample temperature of 94xc2x0 C. held for 30 seconds to denature the reaction mixture. Then, the temperature of the reaction mixture is lowered to 37xc2x0 C. and held for one minute to permit primer hybridization. Next, the temperature of the reaction mixture is raised to a temperature in the range from 50xc2x0 C. to 72xc2x0 C. where it is held for two minutes to promote the synthesis of extension products. This completes one cycle. The next PCR cycle then starts by raising the temperature of the reaction mixture to 94xc2x0 C. again for strand separation of the extension products formed in the previous cycle (denaturation). Typically, the cycle is repeated 25 to 30 times.
Generally, it is desirable to change the sample temperature to the next temperature in the cycle as rapidly as possible for several reasons. First, the chemical reaction has an optimum temperature for each of its stages. Thus, less time spent at nonoptimum temperatures means a better chemical result is achieved. Another reason is that a minimum time for holding the reaction mixture at each incubation temperature is required after each said incubation temperature is reached. These minimum incubation times establish the xe2x80x9cfloorxe2x80x9d or minimum time it takes to complete a cycle. Any time transitioning between sample incubation temperatures is time which is added to this minimum cycle time. Since the number of cycles is fairly large, this additional time unnecessarily lengthens the total time needed to complete the amplification.
In some prior automated PCR instruments, the reaction mixture was stored in a disposable plastic tube which is closed with a cap. A typical sample volume for such tubes was approximately 100 microliters. Typically, such instruments used many such tubes filled with sample DNA and reaction mixture inserted into holes called sample wells in a metal block. To perform the PCR process, the temperature of the metal block was controlled according to prescribed temperatures and times specified by the user in a PCR protocol file. A computer and associated electronics then controlled the temperature of the metal block in accordance with the user supplied data in the PCR protocol file defining the times, temperatures and number of cycles, etc. As the metal block changed temperature, the samples in the various tubes followed with similar changes in temperature. However, in these prior art instruments not all samples experienced exactly the same temperature cycle. In these prior art PCR instruments, errors in sample temperature were generated by nonuniformity of temperature from place to place within the metal sample block, i.e., temperature gradients existed within the metal of the block thereby causing some samples to have different temperatures than other samples at particular times in the cycle. Further, there were delays in transferring heat from the sample block to the sample, but the delays were not the same for all samples. To perform the PCR process successfully and efficiently, and to enable so called xe2x80x9cquantitativexe2x80x9d PCR, these time delays and temperature errors must be minimized to a great extent.
The problems of minimizing time delays for heat transfer to and from the sample liquid and minimizing temperature errors due to temperature gradients or nonuniformity in temperature at various points on the metal block become particularly acute when the size of the region containing samples becomes large. It is a highly desirable attribute for a PCR instrument to have a metal block which is large enough to accommodate 96 sample tubes arranged in the format of an industry standard microtiter plate.
The microtiter plate is a widely used means for handling, processing and analyzing large numbers of small samples in the biochemistry and biotechnology fields. Typically, a microtiter plate is a tray which is 3⅝ inches wide and 5 inches long and contains 96 identical sample wells in an 8 well by 12 well rectangular array on 9 millimeter centers. Although microtiter plates are available in a wide variety of materials, shapes and volumes of the sample wells, which are optimized for many different uses, all microtiter plates have the same overall outside dimensions and the same 8xc3x9712 array of wells on 9 millimeter centers. A wide variety of equipment is available for automating the handling, processing and analyzing of samples in this standard microtiter plate format.
Generally microtiter plates are made of injection molded or vacuum formed plastic and are inexpensive and considered disposable. Disposability is a highly desirable characteristic because of the legal liability arising out of cross contamination and the difficulty of washing and drying microtiter plates after use.
It is therefore a highly desirable characteristic for a PCR instrument to be able to perform the PCR reaction on up to 96 samples simultaneously said samples being arranged in a microtiter plate format.
Of course, the size of the metal block which is necessary to heat and cool 96 samples in an 8xc3x9712 well array on 9 millimeter centers is fairly large. This large area block creates multiple challenging engineering problems for the design of a PCR instrument which is capable of heating and cooling such a block very rapidly in a temperature range generally from 0 to 100xc2x0 C. with very little tolerance for temperature variations between samples. These problems arise from several sources. First, the large thermal mass of the block makes it difficult to move the block temperature up and down in the operating range with great rapidity. Second, the need to attach the block to various external devices such as manifolds for supply and withdrawal of cooling liquid, block support attachment points, and associated other peripheral equipment creates the potential for temperature gradients to exist across the block which exceed tolerable limits.
There are also numerous other conflicts between the requirements in the design of a thermal cycling system for automated performance of the PCR reaction or other reactions requiring rapid, accurate temperature cycling of a large number of samples. For example, to change the temperature of a metal block rapidly, a large amount of heat must be added to, or removed from the sample block in a short period of time. Heat can be added from electrical resistance heaters or by flowing a heated fluid in contact with the block. Heat can be removed rapidly by flowing a chilled fluid in contact with the block. However, it is seemingly impossible to add or remove large amounts of heat rapidly in a metal block by these means without causing large differences in temperature from place to place in the block thereby forming temperature gradients which can result in nonuniformity of temperature among the samples.
Even after the process of addition or removal of heat is terminated, temperature gradients can persist for a time roughly proportional to the square of the distance that the heat stored in various points in the block must travel to cooler regions to eliminate the temperature gradient. Thus, as a metal block is made larger to accommodate more samples, the time it takes for temperature gradients existing in the block to decay after a temperature change causes temperature gradients which extend across the largest dimensions of the block can become markedly longer. This makes it increasingly difficult to cycle the temperature of the sample block rapidly while maintaining accurate temperature uniformity among all the samples.
Because of the time required for temperature gradients to dissipate, an important need has arisen in the design of a high performance PCR instrument to prevent the creation of temperature gradients that extend over large distances in the block. Another need is to avoid, as much as possible, the requirement for heat to travel across mechanical boundaries between metal parts or other peripheral equipment attached to the block. It is difficult to join metal parts in a way that insures uniformly high thermal conductance everywhere across the joint. Nonuniformities of thermal conductance will generate unwanted temperature gradients.
According to the teachings of the invention, there is disclosed herein a thin walled sample tube for decreasing the delay between changes in sample temperature of the sample block and corresponding changes in temperature of the reaction mixture. Two different sample tube sizes are disclosed, but each has a thin walled conical section that fits into a matching conical recess in the sample block. Typically, cones with 17xc2x0 angles relative to the longitudinal axis are used to prevent jamming of the tubes into the sample block but to allow snug fit. Other shapes and angles would also suffice for purposes of practicing the invention.
Also, other types of heat exchangers can also be used other than sample blocks such as liquid baths, ovens, etc. However, the wall thickness of the section of the sample tube which is in contact with whatever heat exchange is being used should be as thin as possible so long as it is sufficiently strong to withstand the thermal stresses of PCR cycling and the stresses of normal use. Typically, the sample tubes are made of autoclavable polypropylene such as Himont PD701 with a wall thickness of the conical section in the range from 0.009 to 0.012 inches plus or minus 0.001 inches. Most preferably, the wall thickness is 0.012 inches for larger tubes as shown in FIG. 50.
In the preferred embodiment, the sample tube also has a thicker walled cylindrical section which joins with the conical section. This cylindrical section provides containment for the original reaction mixture or reagents which may be added after PCR processing.
The sample tube shown in FIG. 50 has industry standard configuration except for the thin walls for compatibility in other PCR systems. The sample tube of FIG. 15 is a shorter tube which can be used with the system disclosed herein. The other subject matter of the system environment in which use of the thin walled sample tubes is preferred are summarized below.
There is also described herein a novel method and apparatus for achieving very accurate temperature control for a very large number of samples arranged in the microtiter plate format during the performance of very rapid temperature cycling PCR protocols. The teachings of the invention contemplate a novel structure for a sample block, sample tubes and supporting mounting, heating and cooling apparatus, control electronics and software, a novel user interface and a novel method of using said apparatus to perform the PCR protocol.
The instrument described herein is designed to do PCR gene amplification on up to 96 samples with very tight tolerances of temperature control across the universe of samples. This means that all samples go up and down in temperature simultaneously with very little difference in temperature between different wells containing different samples, this being true throughout the polymerase chain reaction cycle. The instrument described herein is also capable of very tight control of the reaction mixture concentration through control of the evaporation and condensation processes in each sample well. Further, the instrument described herein is capable of processing up to 96 samples of 100 microliters each from different donor sources with substantially no cross-contamination between sample wells.
The teachings of the invention herein include a novel method of heating and cooling an aluminum sample block to thermally cycle samples in the standard 96-well microtiter plate format with the result that excellent sample-to-sample uniformity exists despite rapid thermal cycling rates, noncontrolled varying ambient temperatures and variations in other operating conditions such as power line voltage and coolant temperatures.
The teachings of the invention also contemplate a novel design for a disposable plastic 96-well microtiter plate for accommodation of up to 96 individual sample tubes containing DNA for thermal cycling each sample tube having individual freedom of movement sufficient to find the best fit with the sample block under downward pressure from a heated cover. The microtiter plate design, by allowing each tube to find the best fit, provides high and uniform thermal conductance from the sample block to each sample tube even if differing rates of thermal expansion and contraction between the metal of the block and the plastic of the sample tube and microtiter plate structure cause the relative center-to-center dimensions of the wells in the sample block to change relative to the center-to-center distance of the sample tubes in the disposable microtiter plate structure.
The teachings of the invention also contemplate a novel method and apparatus for controlling the PCR instrument which includes the ability to continuously calculate and display the temperature of the samples being processed without directly measuring these temperatures. These calculated temperatures are used to control the time that the samples are held within the given temperature tolerance band for each target temperature of incubation. The control system also controls a three-zone heater thermally coupled to the sample block and gates fluid flow through directionally interlaced ramp cooling channels in the sample block which, when combined with a constant bias cooling flow of coolant through the sample block provides a facility to achieve rapid temperature changes to and precise temperature control at target temperatures specified by the user. The method and apparatus for controlling the three-zone heater includes an apparatus for taking into account, among other things, the line voltage, block temperature, coolant temperature and ambient temperature in calculating the amount of electrical energy to be supplied to the various zones of the three-zone heater. This heater has zones which are separately controllable under the edges or xe2x80x9cguard bandsxe2x80x9d of the sample block so that excess heat losses to the ambient through peripheral equipment attached to the edges of the sample block can be compensated. This helps prevent thermal gradients from forming.
The teachings of the invention also contemplate a novel method and apparatus for preventing loss of solvent from the reaction mixtures when the samples are being incubated at temperatures near their boiling point. A heated platen covers the tops of the sample tubes and is in contact with an individual cap which provides a gas-tight seal for each sample tube. The heat from the platen heats the upper parts of each sample tube and the cap to a temperature above the condensation point such that no condensation and refluxing occurs within any sample tube. Condensation represents a relatively large heat transfer since an amount of heat equal to the heat of vaporization is given up when water vapor condenses. This could cause large temperature variations from sample to sample if the condensation does not occur uniformly. The heated platen prevents any condensation from occurring in any sample tube thereby minimizing this source of potential temperature errors. The use of the heated platen also reduces reagent consumption.
Furthermore, the heated platen provides a downward force for each sample tube which exceeds an experimentally determined minimum downward force necessary to keep all sample tubes pressed firmly into the temperature controlled sample block so as to establish and maintain uniform block-to-tube thermal conductance for each tube. This uniformity of thermal conductance is established regardless of variations from tube to tube in length, diameter, angle or other dimensional errors which otherwise could cause some sample tubes to fit more snugly in their corresponding sample wells than other sample tubes.
The heated platen softens the plastic of each cap but does not totally destroy the cap""s elasticity. Thus, a minimum threshold downward forced is successfully applied to each tube despite differences in tube height from tube to tube.
The PCR instrument described herein reduces cycle times by a factor of 2 or more and lowers reagent cost by accommodating PCR volumes down to 20 ul but remains compatible with the industry standard 0.5 ml microcentrifuge tube.